


Door to 303

by jooliewrites



Series: Season 2 Coliver Codas [4]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Coda, Domestic Fluff, Episode Related, Episode: s02e04 Skanks Get Shanked, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple 2x04 Coliver scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door to 303

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr. (*titles are hard)

Connor can’t get his key to work. Between the exhaustion and the nerves, his hands keep shaking and he can’t catch the key in the lock. He rubs a hand over his eyes and tries, and fails again, to slide the key home.

Cursing, Connor pinches the bridge of his nose and tries to settle. It all feels too close. The conversation with Annalise. The case brining up ghosts from school Connor’d long thought buried. It’s all coming up to the surface and Connor doesn’t know how to shove it all back down again.

When the door to 303 swings open wide, Connor looks up. Oliver looks…rumbled. All sleepy and cozy and soft. He’s got PJs on and his hair’s matted down on one side. A line from the pillow case snakes across one cheek and he’s squinting without his glasses or contacts.

“Connor?” Oliver asks, voice ruff with sleep. “What are you doing?”

“My keys.” Connor holds up the keyring and feels like an idiot. “Couldn’t get them to work.”

“Okay.”

Oliver’s eyes are almost closed when he steps back, holding the door wide for Connor to come in. He shuts the door softly and leans in close, squinting all the while, to flip the lock and hook the chain. Watching him, Connor smiles, soft and fond, as he hangs his bag and coat.

Oliver hooks an arm over Connor’s shoulders and pulls him in close. Kissing Connor’s temple, Oliver asks, “So, how was your day?”

And, just like that, Connor can feel it all bubbling up his throat, ready to burst out. Everything he knows he can’t say, shouldn’t say, is just sitting on the tip of his tongue, waiting for him to give it voice. So, instead of saying anything, Connor just wraps his arms around Oliver’s waist and clings.

Awake now, Oliver feels the tremors raking Connor’s frame and shifts back. “Connor?”

Connor shakes his head, tucking into Oliver’s shoulder and wrapping his arms tighter.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Oliver asks, resting a hand on Connor’s head to hold him close.

Connor shakes his head again. “No,” he whispers into Oliver’s neck.

“Okay.”

Oliver runs a soothing hand up-and-down Connor’s back. He wants to tell Connor it’s all going to be okay but, for the first time in a while, he’s not sure it really will be.

“I got you,” Oliver whispers, kissing the top of Connor’s head. “I got you, Connor.”

Connor nods once.

And there they stand, holding each other tight, one silhouette in the fading moonlight, until Oliver manages to coax Connor into bed

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
